Amistad Eterna
by Karin-Ray
Summary: Al fin, una vieja amiga de Ryoga lo encuentra pero necesita decírle algo...


-/-/-/Amistad Eterna-/-/-/-/  
  
I .- Encuentro  
  
En un hermoso día se encontraba Ryoga como siempre rondando y despistándoce por todos los lugares posibles, hasta que alfil llega al lugar donde se encuentra su amada Akane Tendo...  
  
Ryoga: (Querida Akane he llegado nuevamente a ti pero de nuevo no me atrevó a revelarte mi amor, espero que algún día lo consiga)  
  
Ranma: Ryoga!! Que gusto verte... a poco no te perdiste?  
  
Ryoga: ¿Cómo siempre molestando verdad Ranma?  
  
Ranma: Vamos Ryoga, acabas de venir y de nuevo para qué? Para venir como cerdito todos los días ajajaja -Ryoga le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Ranma  
  
Ryoga: Callate!!  
  
Akane: Ryoga! Hola me da mucho gustó verte  
  
Ryoga: Si.. gracias Akane..  
  
Akane: Por que no vienes, ya esta oscureciendo y apenas vamos a cenar.  
  
Ryoga: si... muchas gracias...-siguiendo a Akane y a Ranma  
  
Akane: Ya llegamos!!  
  
Kasumi: Ah! Me alegra mucho Ryoga!! Que bueno que has venido!! En un momento estará la comida pero por mientras pasa por favor  
  
Ryoga: Si muchas gracias...  
  
Ranma: y ahora donde estabas?  
  
Ryoga: Como siempre... entrenando  
  
Ranma: Mmmmhh... y perdiéndote ... si ya me lo suponía  
  
Akane: Deja a Ryoga en paz Ranma!! Apenas acaba de llegar y tú ya molestándolo  
  
Genma: Si Ranma no molestes, todo el día molestando a alguien si no es tu padre es otro.  
  
Ranma: y a ti quien te preguntó  
  
Genma: no me importa si no me lo hayan preguntado, debes ser mas considerado como tu padre  
  
Ranma: Si claro... eres el ejemplo a seguir.  
  
Genma: No me contradigas! –atacándo a Ranma pero él como siempre esquivándolo.  
  
Ranma: Y dices que deje de molestar!?  
  
Genma: Si, si te lo digo hijo mal agradecido!!  
  
Kasumi: La cena esta lista pasen a cenar!!  
  
Akana: Si, vamos Ryoga siéntate no le hagas caso a Ranma  
  
Ryoga: si...  
  
Después de cenar, todos se levantaron y se dispusieron a dormir, pero en cambió Ryoga agradeció y se retiró.  
  
Akane: No quieres quedarte Ryoga?  
  
Ryoga: No, muchas gracias Akane pero luego tengo que partir  
  
Akane: Muy bien, lo entiendo, nos veremos después.  
  
Ryoga: Si.  
  
Alejándose poco a poco de ahí y llegando al parque para acampar.  
  
Ryoga: Diablos!! Porque nunca puedo decirle a Akane lo que siento por ella?  
  
¿?: Disculpa?  
  
Ryoga: Si? –asomándose fuera de su tienda, el observó a una chica de cabello negro, ojos azules y no muy alta de estatura, tenía ropas que eran muy grandes para su talla.  
  
¿?: Oh.., si hola estoy buscando un muchacho... no se si ... eh?  
  
Ryoga: Qué? Oye por cierto no te he visto antes?  
  
¿?: Ryoga!?  
  
Ryoga: Sakura!? Sakura: Si soy yo!!  
  
Ryoga: Si ese también soy yo? Dime que haces?? Mas bien en donde estabas? Pasa quieres?  
  
Sakura: si, Ryoga te estuve buscando por todas partes...  
  
Ryoga: por que?  
  
Sakura: porque después de que te fuíste del pueblo para viajar tú solo... pues... no pude seguirte.  
  
Ryoga: Si, eso lo sé, me escribiste, pero no estabas estudiando las posas de Yusenkio?  
  
Sakura: Si... pero... es por eso que te buscaba te seguí y todo gracias a las posas aunque me siento un poco mal...  
  
Ryoga: ¿Quieres decir que te caíste en una?  
  
Sakura: Así es...  
  
Ryoga: En cuál?  
  
Sakura: mmm... mejor lo dejamos así...  
  
Empieza a llover  
  
Ryoga: Es muy malo?  
  
Sakura: si...  
  
Ryoga: Nada es peor a la mía es peor...  
  
Sakura: Si, tú también me contaste  
  
Ryoga: lo vez nada puede ser peor que ... - Sale a la lluvia, y regresa con su transfomación de cerdito- cui, cui!!  
  
Sakura: ejeje – tienes razón pero ahora yo salgo y ya que calentaste el agua por que no te vuelves a transformar?  
  
P-Chan: cui cui- ahora Sakura salió de la casa de campaña y Ryoga se cambió  
  
Ryoga: Ya... - entra Sakura, pero ahora la ropa ya le quedaba ahora ella era un oso enorme y negro; Ryoga le dio agual caliente para que regresara a ser normal, ella la tomo y se mojo con ella luego dio su explicación  
  
Sakura- Me caí cuando estudiaba exactamente a las posas pero una chica como yo venía de visita y me preguntó sobre la posa, yo le respondí que era muy peligrosa porque es la de un enorme oso negro que murió ahogado y cualquiera que caiga en ella se convertirá en ese oso; después de contestarle ella se alejó pero tropezó y se quizó sostener de mí pero caí junto con ella; Ambas realizamos un viaje juntas ya que no nos quedaba de otra y buscar una fórmula para ser normal. Pero hubo un camino donde ella y yo nos tuvimos que separar... y pues ya no la he encontrado y pensé en buscarte a ti.  
  
Ryoga: vaya, lamento decirte que yo tampoco he encontrado una cura para lo que tengo...  
  
Sakura: Ya veo eje... pero no te preocupes... oye por cierto te extrañe mucho estos años...  
  
Ryoga: Yo igual, como no iba a extrañar a mi mejor amiga  
  
Sakura: ejeje... oye y tienes novia? Ejeje  
  
Ryoga: No, hasta el momento no – sonrojándose un poco.  
  
Sakura: pero estoy segura de que si te atrae alguien ejeje  
  
Ryoga: Si... eso si... -Todavía ruborizado.  
  
Sakura: y.. quién es?  
  
Ryoga: Se llama Akane Tendo, pero por desgracia esta comprometida con un tonto... Ranma...  
  
Sakura: Oooohh... ya veo, pero no te preocupes ya verás que todo saldrá bien, sabes tengo un poco de sueño, voy a acampar junto a tu casa de campaña si no te molesta  
  
Ryoga: no claro que no, adelante yo te veré el día siguiente  
  
Sakura: Si! Gracias y buenas noches – salió de la casita y pusó igual la suya junto a la de Ryoga.  
  
Continuará... 


End file.
